¡No voy a tener este bebé!
by ClarisSeEvans
Summary: Estar embarazada es lo mejor, una experiencia que cambiará su vida, una vez que tenga hijos tenga por seguro que será la experiencia más maravillosa que experimentará… ¿AH sí? ¿Cuanto apuestas? Lo mejor es EL PARTO. ONESHOT L&JR


_Estar embarazada es lo mejor, una experiencia que cambiará su vida, una vez que tenga hijos tenga por seguro que será la experiencia más maravillosa que experimentará…_

_¿No es fantástico sentir su estómago¿Sentir que algo se mueve dentro de usted?_

¡Oh! Sí, no hay nada más perfecto que gastar mi tiempo sentada en este sofá mirando mi estómago sintiendo a una cosa moviéndose dentro mío, es tu hijo Lily, calma, calma ya nacerá.

Estúpidos videos para mujeres embazadas, te hacen pensar por un momento que todo es fantástico. Si, y lo mejor son las ganas de vomitar por la mañana, o las dietas para no parecer un cerdo. Tuve que renunciar al chocolate. ¿Saben lo que es eso?

Pensaba furiosa una pelirroja en su sofá favorito mientras veía un programa donde mujeres embarazadas iban a contar sus "maravillosas" experiencias. _Sí, maravilloso._ Todo la hacía mientras intentaba balancear un plato de tostadas a la francesa en su barriga de embarazada. Pero su concentración se vio completamente interrumpida al sonar la puerta de entrada de su cómodo (o no tanto) apartamento.

- ¡Ya volví!

- ¡¿Dónde estabas¡Mujer embarazada sola en un apartamento!

- Me fui solo 20 minutos. Y era porque tú querías comer pastas.

- ¿Por habría de querer pastas¡Son casi las doce! Ya está casi listo el almuerzo – James, que acababa de entrar se encogió de hombros y dejó las bolsas en la cocina.

- No sé. Quizás… ¡porque has estado molestando desde que íbamos en quinto!

- No, estaba ocupada intentando imaginarme un mundo sin ti. ¿Además que tiene que ver eso con todo esto¿Por qué lo sacas cada cinco minutos?

- Pues, uno porque he vivido con traumas desde entonces. Yo sueños Lily, sigo teniendo pesadillas… Y segundo, tengo una teoría. Tú estás loca por mí. – la chica lanzó una de esas miradas de "¿Eres estúpido o te tiraron de tu cuna al nacer?"

- No se si te das cuenta, cariño… Pero… ¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!

- ¿Entonces admites que estás loca por mí? – la pelirroja solo se limitó a suspirar y seguir viendo el programa, mientras James se sentaba a su lado.

- ¡ESTÁ PATEANDO DE NUEVO¡MALDICIÓN¡SAL YA!

- ¿Duele? No puede ser tan terrible.

- Cuando estés embarazado hazme saber ¿si? Auuuch…

- Lo sabía va a ser un jugador de Quidditch…

- Ehm… James por si no lo sabías… todos los bebes patean.

- Sí, pero lleva sangre Potter. Y los Potters somos buenos en todo lo que hacemos.

- Como sea. Estar embarazada es malo peor de lo que pensé, la peor experiencia de mi vida… no es como lo dicen esas mujeres descaradas de la televisión. – Lily ahora no hablaba exasperada, había cambiado repentinamente la voz a la consentida parte de ella.

- Bueno… yo te advertí…

- ¡No es cierto!

- Bueno… tal vez no te advertí…

- ¿Cuándo se va a dignar a nacer este bebé?

- Debes darle tiempo…. Los Potter…

- ¡No quiero¡No quiero¡Que nazca ahora¡YA!

- Lily… esto no es uno de tus berrinches a los que el bebé te pueda obedecer…

- James…

- No te hará caso, no es como yo, Sirius o Remus… no Remus no tanto…

- Es Sirius, Remus o yo. El burro por detrás…

- Bueno, pero no va a nacer así como así solo porque tu….

- ¡AUCH¡Enserio creo que llego la hora!

- … lo digas. Lily tu poder de convencimiento me sorprende. Este niño te obedece y ni siquiera ha nacido…

- ¡Cállate! Mujer intentando dar a luz aquí. – De repente James se puso como blanco. Lily como si ya hubiese anticipado esto agregó - ¡Llévame al hospital, imbecil¡¿Esto duele bastante sabías?!

- ¡Lily Evans¡Prometiste nunca más llamarme imbécil¿a quien llamamos? Aún no sé usar bien el nefetolo.

- Fascinante James, pero si no te das cuenta estoy a punto de dar a Luz... – el gen Evans estaba saliendo a flote, tal y como en los viejos años de escuela cuando Lily aún le gritaba a James por cualquier cosa.

- ¡Ah, si! Hospital… Hospital… Hospital…

- ¡TU VARITA!

- Sí… sí… ¿lista?

- No…

- Nos vamos de todas formas… - y con un toque de su varita desaparecieron.

Aparecerse ya era algo terrible, te mareabas, sacudías… era algo no recomendable, Lily nunca se acostumbró, a pesar de estar en la orden, tener misiones importantes y haberse enfrentado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, aparecerse era algo que no iba con ella, por eso siempre se aseguraba de ir con James a las misiones, si de algo servía era darle seguridad. Pero ahora embarazada y a punto de dar a luz es bastante más incómodo.

Se aparecieron en la sala de espera del hospital de St. Mungo. James ayudó a Lily a sentarse mientras el iba e intentaba explicar algo a la joven enfermera que hablaba por teléfono.

- Y el muy tarado se fue. Ni siquiera llamó. Desconsiderado. Exacto… ¡Un animal desconsiderado¡Patán¡Eso es! Desearía nunca haber salido con ese animal descorazonado…

- Disculpe… ¿no debería haber una secretaria aquí?

- Espera un segundo Rachel, alguien molesta… - dijo por lo bajo pero para que James pudiese oír – está en su hora de almuerzo. Ahora si me disculpa… - volvió al teléfono - ¡Exacto¡Eso mismo le dije yo¡Rach, enserio tengo mala suerte con los hombres! Este era un patán… tuve que inventar que era latina… No me digas eso… era la única forma… ¡así tendríamos algo en común¡Al menos los dos seríamos de otra nacionalidad¿Sabes lo difícil que fue fingir el acento?

- Disculpa… pero mi esposa está a punto de tener un hijo…

- Espera otro segundo Rach… Saqué un número o espere su turno no puedo hacer nada más. Bien, entonces ¿crees que debería…

- ¿Cómo que no puede hacer nada más? Hay una pobre joven allá que está a punto de… de… desembarazarse y usted dice que saque un jodido número… Pues sabe lo que puede hacer con su número… usted puede poner el número en…

- Calme señor no hay necesidad de gritar. Te llamo luego Rach, problemas en el trabajo… Señor o se calma o llamaré a seguridad…

- ¡Qué me calme! Yo pago mis impuestos, yo cumplo con la ley y ayudo a la sociedad de librarnos de esos malditos intentos de nazis – ni siquiera sabía lo que eran esos nazis, había escuchado una vez a Lily llamar a los mortifagos como grupo de patéticos intentos de nazis…

- Se acabó… llamaré a seguridad…. – la chica ya estaba tomando el teléfono para llamar a seguridad y James esperando para dar puñetazos hasta que…

- No habrá necesidad – dijo un chico como dorado con una sonrisa encantadora. La chica no parecía realmente convencida- hablaré con él. Espere un momento. – Remus se giró a James rápidamente. - ¿Podrías ser menos agresivo?

- Mi esposa está con dolores terribles y está embarazada… y ella no hace nada… ¡NADA!

- James, calma. Yo hablaré con esa enfermera. Tú vuelve con Lily y yo resuelvo esto….

- Pero Remus…

- ¡Ve! – James se fue a regañadientes murmurando maldiciones y cosas inaudibles para Remus, que se giró ahora a la enfermera y comenzó a explicar su situación mientras James se alejaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Lily?

- No muy bien… Gracias por preguntar – dijo en un tono semi-sarcástico. – Mejor ahora que llegó Remus….

- ¿Qué?

- Es que James, tu te alteras un poco y te pones nervioso, y me pones nerviosa a mí y no puedo pensar en nombres ni nada… y entonces…

- ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Qué demonios sabías?

- ¡Sólo lo sabía!

- ¿PODRÍAS SER MÁS ESCLARECEDOR?

- Tú… y ¡Remus….! Ustedes dos siempre tuvieron algo… estaban destinados a estar juntos y aparecí yo… he estado haciendo el ridículo…

- ¿de qué demonios hablas?

- Si prefieres que me vaya solo dilo Lily… basta de mentiras… sé que piensas que deberías haberte quedado con Remus…

- ¡No pienso eso¡Ni siquiera alcanzamos a salir!

- ¿Cómo que alcanzaron?

- Bueno bueno… nada

- ¡Dilo!

- Mira, James, en segundo tuve un pequeño enamoramiento repentino de Remus… pero al otro año desapareció…

- ¿Qué?

- Calma… me casé contigo…

- ¿sabía Remus?

- No lo creo…

- ¡Traición!

- ¡Idiota! Fue en segundo….

- Bien, entonces con ese estúpido de John… John… algo… ese estúpido Ravenclaw…

- ¿cuál?

- Ese con quien saliste…

- ¡Solo salí con el una maldita vez y fue para sacarte celos!

- ¡Mentira! Todo esto es una mentira Lily…

- Pero ¿que demonios…?

- No hables más… Ya estoy muy molesto contigo.

- ¡No puedes estar molesto conmigo!

- Observame…

- Estás haciendo sentir mal a una mujer embarazada… ¡No puedes hacer sentir mal a una mujer embarazada¡Y menos en su día de parto! – Lily decía esto en un tono de niña consentida que no le dan lo que quieren. James no respondió.- Bien si eso quieres así será… desde hoy somos historia… olvídate de mí… Porque… - en eso llegó Remus con una silla de ruedas.

-¡Mira quien está aquí¡Remus! Y trae consigo una silla de ruedas… Que adorable… ¿por qué no te vas con él, Lily? – Remus que era recién llegado no entendía mucho.

- ¿Qué estás hablando?... ¡Oh! No me digas que ya están peleando por idioteces. ¡Es el día en que su hijo nacerá!

- ¡Él empezó!

- ¡Ella empezó! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- No hay tiempo para eso. Lily sube aquí y te llevaré… James te llevará – dijo al ver la cara de James – a la habitación que te asignaron…

- ¡oh! Gracias Remus, eres tan útil, considerado, bueno y cariñoso conmigo. – dijo Lily mirando a James. Mientras Remus suspiraba y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Siempre tenía que ser el maduro.

- ¿Y como lo lograste? – pregunto James.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Conseguir una habitación.

- Encantos naturales – al otro lado de la habitación estaba la enfermera con la que habían hablado hace un rato saludando a Remus coquetamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?

- Es porque el matrimonio te tiene mal amigo. Yo te dije… sigue con el señor Black en el mercado… libre…. Pero no tú querías a la pelirroja, e insistías en que sería tuya y ¡bamb! Ahí tienes el resultado. Perdiste totalmente el adiestramiento, ya ni siquiera puedes conseguir que una enfermera te de ciertos privilegios.

- ¿Insinúas que quieres que MI esposo ande por ahí conquistando enfermeras, Black?

- No, no… Yo jamás…

- ¡Más te vale! – dijo molesta Lily.

- Por cierto ¿estaba buena?

- ¿no la viste Sirius?- quiso saber el licántropo.

- Nicht.

- ¿qué?- preguntaron dos voces al unísono.

- Que 'No', no la vi.

- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? No pudimos avisar a nadie – preguntó Lily cuando iban llegando a la habitación.

- Padfoot me dijo a mí.

- Bien, pues yo les contaré. Estaba yo distrayendo un poco a la secretaria de este aburrido hospital de sus quehaceres comunes, cuando de repente escucho una voz de lo más familiar que está discutiendo con alguien, y lo único que alcanzo a hacer es llamar a Remus para que solucione el problema, y como Mooney, se aparece de manera rápida solucionó todo mientras yo explicaba a mi bella damisela por qué debía dejarla abandonada. ¿Y tu cómo estás Lily?

- Estoy a punto de tener un bebé ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

- ¿fantástico? – la chica iba a explotar pero llegaron a la habitación antes de lo pensado.

A penas llegaron Lily entró al baño a cambiarse ropa, tenía que usar esa "cómoda ropa de hospital", y a penas se cambio fue a la cama sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a James, esperando que llegara un doctor o algo.

- ¿Estás más cómoda?

- No podría estar mejor, James.

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – malditos ojos de cachorro abandonado, de cerdito degollado nunca fallan.

- ¿podrías ser menos patético? – gracias al cielo Sirius interrumpió los ojos de cachorro.

- Sirius, hazle un favor al mundo y ve a distraer otra secretaria ¿si?

- De acuerdo. – Sirius estaba por irse pero Remus lo tomó de un brazo.

- No te irás….

- ¡Auchh! Está bien, no me voy.

- No te irás de esta sala sin mí. Vamos por algo de comer y volvemos…

- Mooney no entiendo sigues sujetándome suéltame… ¿te gusto acaso?

- Oh, si Sirius, perdona no poder resistirme a tus encantos. Eres demasiado deslumbrante…

- ¿Cierto que lo soy? Pero si tuvieras que escoger entre James y Yo a quien…

- Sirius vamos…

- Pero no me quiero ir….

- Vamos a buscar a un Doctor.

- ¿también vas a seducirlo?

- Sirius… solo vamos ¿Si? – el chico alzó sus cejas lo más que pudo para que Sirius entendiera el mensaje.

- ¡AAAAAAAhhh! Si querias dejarlos solos le hubieses dicho. Me siento tan de vuelta en Hogwarts cuando ayudábamos a James para que Lily lo tomará en cuenta y siempre alguien terminaba con un ojo morado….

- ¡Solo camina! Volvemos enseguida…

_Maldita sea. Maldito sea el día que decidí casarme con este imbecil. Solo no lo mires a los ojos. Eso debes hacer. No lo mires…. Mantente firme. Tú eres Lily Evans… no flaqueas ante nadie…. _

- ¿Sigues enojada?

_- Maldición genio, miraste. Ya te tiene en su red. Maldito… _

- ¡No si pones esa cara!

- Bien, porque no me gusta que estés molesta conmigo…

- Si, bien como sea… tampoco me gusta tanto estar molesta contigo… Pero te advierto que mi orgullo Gryffindor no me permitirá decir nada más…

- No hay duda… el mío ya ha sufrido muchas humillaciones de tu parte, está acostumbrado – la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina – no es que me molestara. Me encanta humillarme. Me encanta…. Lo disfruto cada día más… es lo mejor acerca de estar casado contigo...

- No exageres ya no te humillo.

- O sea que ¿admites que me humillabas?

- Lo admito, era una chica de carácter fuerte…

- Exacto Lily, y yo sueño, y en esos sueños vuelven las pesadillas de Hogwarts. – dijo James sentándose en un lado de la cama con repentinos escalofríos.

- Deja vú.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Auuu! Otra ¡viene otraaaaa!

- ¡¡¡AAAAUUUUU¡MI MANO!

- ¡Los Potter no son así James¡Aguanta!

- ¡Mujer! Me estas arrancando mi pobre y perfecta mano… ¡es mi mano de quidditch!

- James, sobrevivirás…

- Lily, ahora que me soltaste la mano puedo hablar con claridad y decir extrañaré verte embarazada…

- ¡Estoy gorda! E irritable… más de lo normal…

- No, Lily, normalmente eres una niña consentida y en parte es mi culpa porque siempre hago lo que me dices… y si estás más irritable, pero lo de tu estómago te sienta bien. Fue una buena experiencia.

- ¡oh, eso es tan dul… AUUUUCH!

- Bebé estúpido,

- ¡Oye! Es mi hijo del que hablas

- Pero arruinó el momento en que estabas a punto de besarme... ¿o no? Admite que te soy irresistible…

- Me eres irresistible, James – Dijo Lily en un tono cansado. - ¿feliz?

- No, dilo como si realmente lo sintieras….

- Bueno lo eres… es verdad…

- ¡Ajá! Lo sabía… - el chico estaba acercándose pero…

- Ya volvimos….

- Y con un doctor.

- ¡Qué amables¿No podían volver en un momento más oportuno?

- Traemos un doctor. – se encogió de hombros Sirius. - Ich bin solch eine gute Person…

- ¿Qué? –dijeron todos a la vez…

- Que soy una persona tan buena…

- ¿Sirius¿Por qué estás hablando en alemán?

- Remus, tú ya sabes…

- ¿Esto es de antes? – preguntó James.

- Prongs… ha estado toda la semana hablando en otro idioma… tuve que averiguar que idioma era… ¡Porque ni siquiera lo habla bien!

- Ich bin ein guter Deutschland Sprecher.

- Por supuesto, lo eres, Sirius. Enserio, creo que ya se me imagina el porque de tu cambio de idioma…

- und warum ist das?

- Creo que es porque descubrió sus raíces alemanas. Descubrió que tiene descendencia alemana o algo así – dijo Remus más para Lily, James y el doctor que para él mismo.

- sehr guter Gehilfe, sehr gut… voy por unas cosas que dejé en mi motocicleta.

- Pues se los digo ahora, por suerte que no descubrió sus raíces españolas… estuvo una semana haciéndose pasar por latino y era mucho más desesperante el español que el alemán, créanme.

- ¿pero Sirius tiene descendencia alemana?

- No tenía idea – dijo James.

- No, no claro que no. Es lo que el cree. No tiene ni la cara… pero tiene un primo en tercer grado alemán o algo así. – una carcajada general surgió ante este último comentario.

Después de un rato en que Remus se fue, volvió, Sirius andaba por ahí perdido, el doctor examinó a Lily diciéndole que ni siquiera estaba dilatando. Que las contracciones pueden ser causadas por otras cosas (que Lily no querría realmente que supiesen), que la tendrían en observación durante la noche y podría irse por la mañana si nada pasaba. Habían estado allí todo el día y ya eran las ocho y treinta y cuatro minutos. Lily se paseaba por la habitación aburrida, James jugaba algo con Sirius y Remus estaba leyendo algo.

- ¡Este maldito bebé nunca va a nacer ¿o qué?! – todos se giraron a ver a Lily que aumentó su voz de repente – Digo, mírenme, no siente compasión de su pobre madre. No puedo dormir, me duele la espalda. No me obedece no sale, no sale no sale….No tiene ni un año y ya es un rebelde… Esto es tú culpa – dijo a James – tu me dejaste así…. Deshazlo… ¡Desembarázame ahora!

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé… Hazlo… Tú juraste que me harías feliz… Y Lily ahora no es feliz… - lloró ella como una niña de cinco años que no le dan su dulce favorito, y hay que admitir que esas coletas le daban una apariencia mucho más infantil.

- Lily… ¿Cómo quieres que lo arregle?

- No lo sé… ¡Sólo hazlo¡AHORA!

- Calma Lily… respira… todo va a salir bien…

- ¡NO NADA VA A ESTAR BIEN¡SIGO EMBARAZADA¡QUIERO SER YO DE NUEVO!

- Lily tal vez si intentas….

- No me digas que hacer Remus…. Tu estúpida madurez no ayudará ahora…

- ¡Mujer embarazada gritando! Esto no me lo pierdo….

- James, dile a tu amigo que saque esa cámara de mi cara…

- Tranquila pelirroja, intento captar tu mejor ángulo…

- ¡JAMES! – gritó Lily.

- ¡Sirius eso no ayuda!

- Algún día me lo agradecerán….

- ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cómo es que sabes usar una cámara?, ni yo puedo es demasiado muggle…

- Bueno es que la compre especialmente para esta ocasión… di hola James… o mejor aún Hallo….

- ¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE AMBOS ESTO NO AYUDA PARA NADA! SOLO ESTÁN… - pero no alcanzamos a enterarnos que estaban haciendo porque el ambiente cambió de golpe; primero entró la enfermera de la recepción.

- ¿Qué es todo este albo…¿TÚ?

- ¿TÚ? – respondió Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Lo mismo quiero saber yo…

- Trabajo aquí… ¿Por qué no llamaste¿Y que le pasó a tu acento¿No eras latino?

- ¿Qué le paso al tuyo¡Me mentiste¡Me siento usado! – dijo Sirius sin ningún escrúpulo y sin despegarse la cámara del ojo.

- Te las vas a ver conmigo, maldito desconsiderado… patán sin corazón… - La enfermera comenzó a golpear a Sirius mientras éste grababa todo, Remus lanzaba resoplidos negando con su cabeza y James intentaba callar a Sirius que seguía provocando a la enfermera.

- ¡No alcancé a llegar al baño!

- ¿Qué? – cuatro cabezas se giraron.

- ¡Miren lo que hicieron! Por su culpa ahora estoy… ¡húmeda!

- ¡oh, no! Cariño, estás a punto de tener tu bebé – dijo la enfermera.

- ¿Qué? – ahora cuatro cabezas nuevamente giraron donde la enfermera.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

- Va a tener su bebé doctor… El líquido…

- Ya veo Hannah…

- ¿Hannah¿No te llamabas María Elena Ramira Fernandez del carmen? – la enfermera se sonrojó y encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué ¿tu no eras Alejandro Gonzalo Diaz Carrera?

- ¿Es necesario todo esto¿REALMENTE AYUDA?

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Lily, tienes razón debería estar filmando.

- ¡No me refería a eso!

El doctor volvió a examinar a Lily y prepararla para todo el asunto parto, mientras todos esperaban fuera y cuando terminó anunció.

- Está lista para pasar a la sala de parto. Vamos, apúrense. Enfermera, vamos, vamos.

Todos salieron corriendo, hasta la sala de parto donde comenzó toda esta tragicomedia.

-¡AAAuu!

- ¡James¡No seas exagerado!

- ¡Mi mano!

- Deja de ser un bebé y mejor ¡DILE A TU AMIGO QUE ALEJE SU CÁMARA DE VIDEO!

- Lily, créeme lo agradecerás algún día.

- NI SIQUIERA QUIERO QUE ESTES AQUÍ.

- Pero lo estaré Lily…. Calma ya todo pasará…

- JAMES POTTER, no te atrevas a salir corriendo…

- ¡No iba a salir!

- Si sales te arrepentirás… en serio…

- Sí pero solo iré por… a vomitar… ¡AAAAH!

- ¡Cállate! Bebé llorón… ¡Aaaaah! Tu me hiciste esto James, James arreglalo. James ahora… Arréglalo estúpido, tú me dejaste embarazada… ERES EL CULPABLE DE MI DOLOR.

- Calme srta. Evans… ya viene en camino. Está por salir veo la cabeza… ¡Señores váyanse, no pueden estar acá, y menos con una cámara!

- ¿Eso es una cabeza? – exclamó Remus repugnado.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE ALEJARAS TU CÁMARA!

- ¿ES ESO MUCHA SANGRE¿SANGRE DE VERDAD?

- Remus, Remus… despierta…. SOLDADO CAÍDO… - aunció Sirius - Aquí tenemos al valiente de Remus Lupin, mejor conocido como Mooney, solo llegó hasta… uhmm… esto de lejos… se desmayó en el camino… pobre, no sabía lo que el destino le tenía deparado… algo tormentoso, cruel, vil…

- ¡CÁLLATE¡CÁLLENSE TODOS! Y USTED ES DOCTOR… CÚREME. ARREGLE ESTO. MATELO A ÉL SI ES NECESARIO –Dijo apuntando a Sirius. -¡JAMES! Te dije que no huyeras… te tengo sujeto… Tu eres el maldito que me hizo esto… tú dijiste que estaría todo bien y ahora mírame… ¡MÍRAME! "Si, tengamos un hijo, fantástico" Por supuesto, como tu no cargarías con él los nueve meses…

- Pero Lily…

- ¡No, No, no! Debí haberle hecho caso a mi hermana cara de caballo… nunca debí casarme contigo, sabía que me harías algo así de malo… ¿por qué¿No podías conseguirte a una amante que satisficiera tu apetito sexual? Podríamos haber adoptado, pero no… tú querías del modo natural…. ¡Tu querías divertirte! DESCONSIDERADO….

- ¡hey! No te quejabas mucho…

- ¿PERDÓN?

- Que no oí muchas quejas de parte tuya…

- ¡Fingía, Potter¿No sabías que las mujeres pueden hacer eso?

- ¿QUÉ¡Nunca me habían insultado así!

- ¡ACOSTUMBRATE¡SUPÉRALO!

- Srta. Evans, una última vez… puje solo una vez más… lo va haciendo bien, sorprendentemente esa rabia contenida ayuda a que el bebe salga…

- ¿QUÉ¿¡USTED CREE QUE HAGO ESTO A PROPOSITO!?…

- ¡Eso continué!

- Una falta a mi respeto, eso es lo que es. MI ESPOSO ES UN EXITOSO ABOGADO DOCTOR, tú callate cariño, siéntate ahí y luce bonito. Lo demandaré sino arregla esto… sí eso es lo que haré…

- Eso sra. Continúe…

- No se burle de mí, James, haz algo, por algo me case contigo. No porque fueses un dulce para el ojo o algo así estúpido, de ser así me hubiese casado con Sirius tu debes defenderme debes…

- Buen trabajo ¡Lo logró! Enfermera limpie a este pequeño.

- Mire señora Evans su hijo ya nació. – dijo acercándole al bebé.

- Maldición me perdí el nacimiento en sí… por estar grabando a Remus… ¡despierta! – dijo mientras con su dedo índice tocaba a Remus una y otra vez para ver si seguía vivo, todo esto mientras seguía grabando.

- ¿Ya se fue la sangre?

- No mira tienes un poco ahí…

- ¡AAAH!

- Volvió a desmayarse… yo solo bromeaba…

- Es pegajoso y mojado – dijo Lily.

- ¿debe tomarse eso como un insulto o cumplido? – Lily se encogió de hombros agotada.

- Bien. Señora, la llevaremos a una habitación más cómoda. La enfermera le llevará a su bebé luego.

- Iré a ver al bebé Lily, vuelvo contigo enseguida. Sirius, quédate con Lily y no antes coqueteando con la enfermera de nuevo, ya te usó, es historia, supéralo amigo – esto último lo dijo en voz confidencial.

- Bien, pelirroja, creo que de nuevo somos tú y yo contra el mundo.

- Si dejaras de filmarme todo seria aun mejor…

- El día aún no termina… ¿Y tus amigas, no vienen?

- Carrie, está estudiando algo en Francia, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de avisarles a ustedes. Y Marie está… no lo sé, no he sabido de ella hace tiempo… Lucy está por ahí en América fuera de todos estos problemas de mortifagos y tonterías y supongo que mi hermana no contará. – mientras comentaba esto ya habían llegado a la habitación privada donde Lily pudo descansar del doloroso parto y cambiar su ropa, cama, etc.

- La orden tampoco lo sabe. – anunció Sirius. Después de un rato…

- ¿estás durmiendo?

- No.

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¿te parece?

- Creo que no… ¿Y ahora?

- ¡Sirius!

- Bien, bien…

- Ya llegué… traen al bebé en un par de minutos se supone que deberías alimentarlo.

- Eso no me lo perderé por nada del mundo…

- Sirius, enserio no necesitamos más cámaras…

- ¿Quién hablaba de cámaras? – James ya se estaba parando cuando Sirius agregó – Solo broma amigo, no ofensas…

- Eres un dolor punzante en mi trasero…

- Gracias.

- Hablando de dolores punzantes… ¿nadie tiene un analgésico? Mi cabeza va a explotar…

- Remus, te desmayaste. Dos veces.

- Al menos no trató de huir – dijo Sirius.

- Yo no trataba de huir… estaba… estirando las piernas….

- ¿ay sí como no, Jamsie-Pooh?

- ¿hay analgésicos o no?

- Estás en un hospital ¡Por merlín¿te pegaste en la cabeza?… No respondas eso… por supuesto que hay, pídele a la enfermera

- Buena idea Lily, vuelvo enseguida.

- Un rato después una enfermera volvió con el bebe en una pequeña cuna. Remus aún no volvía.

- Wie du sind das Gehen, ihn zu nennen?

- ¿lo dijiste siquiera gramaticalmente bien?

- Lily… Lily… Lily… los alemanes no tiene gramática… todo el mundo sabe eso. Lo que pregunté es como lo llamarán. – Lily y James se miraron desesperados.

- ¡Oh, por merlín! No ha pasado ni un día afuera y ya me doy cuenta de que somos pésimos padres. Ni si quiera le tenemos un nombre…

- Eso si es malo. No ha pasado ni una hora y no sabemos como nombrarlo… Somos terribles padres….

- Pero por suerte tienen al adorable de Sirius para ayudarlos… Bien y traje toda una lista de nombres que ponerle… ejem… escuchen con atención… Sirius, por su padrino. Hansel, por la sangre alemana de su padrino. Larry porque sería original… Yojo, porque es como pirata…

- ¡No le pondré Yojo a mi hijo! Yojo Potter… ¿qué es eso?

- Bueno, pues Lily Potter tampoco se escucha también…

- De todas formas rechazado, lo siento Sirius. – dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Conseguiste analgésicos?

- Por supuesto, James. ¿Cuál es su problema ahora?

- Es que con Lily nos dimos cuenta que somos tan malos padres que ni siquiera tenemos un nombre para nuestro hijo…

- Y yo comencé a dar ideas, pero las rechazaron todas…

- ¿Qué estupidez dijiste ahora?

-Sirius, por su padrino. Hansel, por la sangre alemana de su padrino. Larry porque sería original… Yojo, porque es como de un pirata… Y aún no termino…

- Sirius, hasta yo sé que eso es ridículo y nunca me ha gustado ese nombre. Sirius al menos queda descartado.

- Nunca me dan en el gusto.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos¿Mezclarlos?

- ¡Hey, Lily! Tal vez esa no sea una mala idea…

- Por supuesto que no… - dijo ácidamente la pelirroja cuando tenía a su bebe en sus brazos- ¿Por qué no juntamos Sirius y Hansel¿Qué tal Sirsel? Hermoso ¿uh¡Oh! Hansel y Larry… ¿Harry?... que buen… - el silencio se hizo presente en la sala.

- ¡Hey! Eso no es tan mala idea… Harry… El siguiente en mi lista era Richard, pero…

- ¿Harry¿Harry Potter? Me gusta ese nombre. ¿Qué tal Lily?

- ¿No hay nadie famoso con ese nombre¿Cierto James? No quiero que mi hijo tenga un nombre de alguien famoso.

- Sí es como ponerle Elvis a tu hijo en honor "al rey"

- ¿Qué rey? – preguntó Sirius.

- Ridículo, Remus, por eso pregunto.

- Hasta ahora no conozco a ningún Harry Potter famoso. – comentó Remus.

- Tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad Harry. ¿será así al fin y al cabo no?

- Sí – respondieron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.

- Tal vez puedas liberar al tio Sirius de la vida de trabajo… no puedo esperar a que sea famoso y me compre cosas… seguiré soltero… debería buscarme a alguien… sentar cabeza… - Lily, James y Remus miraban impactados – calmen, solo bromeo, la enfermera estaba muy buena y tengo que irme… hay que distraer a estas mujeres. Auf Wiederssen. ¿no quieren que siga con la lista?

- ¡No! – dijeron todos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya entendí.

- Au Revoir, Sirius.

- Arrivederci!

- Adeus.

- ¡Wow¿Tantas descendencias tienen? Fantástico… ustedes son geniales. Adios Harry, vuelvo en unas horas di adiós a la cámara…

- ¿Entonces Harry? – preguntó James a lo que Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Se hace lo que se puede…

-Yo también me voy. Necesito dormir, no nos dimos ni cuenta y ya son como las once, ayer fue luna llena así que… como podrán adivinar estoy cansado… Nos vemos.

- Gracias por venir Remus.

- Sí, Remus, esto es una experiencia nueva. Si ves a Peter dale la noticia. No lo he visto últimamente. Adiós Mooney. Paz. Bien, yo también me voy…

- Ni si quiera lo pienses…

- Solo bromeaba Lily…

- Nunca me han gustado tus bromas…

- ¿no?

- Casi nunca…

- Bien, creo que deberías dejar a Harry dormir para que tu puedas dormir.

- Me parece una excelente idea. – dijo Lily dejando a Harry en una cuna – No puedo creer que le hayamos puesto a nuestro hijo un nombre combinado de los que Sirius eligió – dijo Lily acomodándose – Harry James Potter… no suena mal ¿o si?

- ¡Hey! No puedes andar robando los nombres de la gente.

- ¿Qué? James siempre me ha gustado como nombre para mi hijo… Cállate no seas infantil… Será Harry James Potter y punto final ¿oíste?

- Como quieras Lily… y aunque es tierno que te guste mi nombre, esta es en la parte de nuestro matrimonio cuando me doy cuenta que no tengo control sobre nuestra relación…

- Lo siento, cariño, ya me dormí, y no puedo oírte. Eres adorable, que duermas bien, pobre sería de ti si te fugas. ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo esta vez exasperada. _Hormonas, las maldigo. Siempre lo hice._ Pensó James.

- Tratando de acostarme a dormir…

- ¡Pero no en mi cama, idiota¡Acabo de tener un hijo! Algo acaba de salir dentro de mí…

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – dijo con una mueca un poco preocupante para una persona que acaba de ser padre - ¡Merlín! Apenas cabe una persona en esta cama.

- ¡Entonces ve al sillón!

- Ajá, creí que estabas dormida… ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo iba a terminar siendo un mandoneado? – dijo saliendo de la cama.

- ¿Oops?

- Cuando ya estaban por dormirse un chillido los despertó.

- ¡AAAh¿Que fue eso? – exclamó Lily.

- ¿tu hijo?

- Nuestro – lo corrigió.

- Lily, dile adiós a las noches de buen sueño y bienvenida seas a la dolce vitta de la paternidad.

- James, cállate. Creo que tiene hambre. Es como una mascota.

- ¡Es un hijo!

- Te dije cállate… ¡Aww! No puedo esperar a que tenga un año…

- Soy un mandoneado, mandoneado… Sabía que esta mujer me haría esto – siguió diciendo James gran parte de la noche entre murmullos inaudibles para la gente de afuera pero totalmente escuchados por Lily quien intentaba callar al nuevo miembro de la familia, y para ser sinceros, no funcionaron muchos sus técnicas, ni tampoco sus mandamientos hacia James, pero hay cosas que simplemente nunca cambian.

- The End? -

:P proyecto terminado. Con algunas colaboraciones pero redactado por me.  
Uhmm ojalá les haya gustado (si es que alguien llega a verlo :P) i opinen, críticas, r&r )


End file.
